Seeing Doubles
by lillithlovebug
Summary: Sakura Loves kakashi but is afraid to tell him. When kakashi is injured and sakura is ordered to be his live in nurse will she tell him the turth? How will kakashi repay her for helping him? Read to find out! KAKA/SAKU SAKU/KAKA LEMONS! Compleate!
1. Chapter 1: Dreams

_**Sooo this is my first naruto fanfic so please tell me how im doing i need to know if im doing a good job! Well this is a kaka/saku fanfic cause i love the pairing (dont like it dont read it)! There will be lemons in the future but ill give warning.**_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or any of its characters or kakashi for that fact =(  
_**

**_Anywho Read Review And enjoy!_**

Seeing Doubles

Chapter 1

_**"Please... dont leave... I-I dont think I could take losing anyone else... Pease just stay for me..."**_

_**She hung her head, long pink bangs hiding the eyes that threatened to spill tears at any given moment.**_

_**"Dont worry nothings going to happen. I promise ill be back as soon as i can."**_

_**He took a step toward her at the same moment she flung herself at him wraping her arms around him burying her face in his chest as if hoping to hold him there permently. Shock washed over his covered face for a breif moment before a small smile touched his lips. His arms wrapped around he returning the embrace.**_

_**"Why is it that you dont want me to leave?" He spoke softly into her hair.**_

_**Her eyes widened before squeezing shut. She couldent keep it to herself any more. She had to tell him. He had to know now.**_

_**"I-Its... Its because..." She took a deep breath of his scent. "... I... I- I love you..." She squeezed her eyes as tightly as they would go. **_

_**She had said it. The words she had wanted to say for so long just holing them back for fear of rejection. But she had to take the risk. **_

_**His arms tensed around her with her confession. He took in a deep breath held it for a moment befor releasing it to speak.**_

_**"I- I ...Dont know what to say. The only thing that comes to mind is..."**_

Sakura bolted up being awoke to banging on her door.

_Who could be here at..._ turning to look over at the clock

_3:30 in the morning? Ill kill them for interupting my dream._

Groggy and pissed she climbed out of her bed and grabbed her robe on the way to the door not wanting to reveal herself to whom ever it may be trying to break her door down.

BANG BANG BANG

Throwing the door open she yelled "What the hell do you want at 3:30 in the god damn morning cant I get any sleep aroung here?"

Naruto stood there panting a look of panic a mask on his face. Something was horribly wrong.

"Sakura! You have to come with me right now!" Her blond headed companion spit out quickly.

"What is so important that couldent wait for daylight, naruto?" She couldent help being a bit snappy regardless of the worry nagging at her now.

"It kakashi. Hes back from his mission and i guess he collapsed as soon as he passed through the gates. Hes been unconsious since then nothing is working to wake him up. Hes pretty beat up and there not sure how..." His voice began to crack the more he spoke.

Sakura froze in place.

_No. Theres no way. I was just dreaming about him. But that was just a dream. He only went on a simple escort mission a week ago. Simple easy. _

And it was true she was just dreamimg about telling him she had loved him and him promising everything would be fine before he left, but that was just he wishful dreaming. She wished him luck as he left and held her tounge once again not wanting to push him away with her confession. But now hes in the hospital unconsious and she might not get the chance to tell him her true feelings and never know his.

No. She wasnt going to let that happen not on her watch.

"Naruto how long ago did he get back?" She asked in an even tone regardless of how much she was shaking.

"An hour or so." He responded looking at her through broken eyes.

"Alright give me just a few minutes to get dressed"

She was going to make sure he was going to be ok. She would heal him, give him all of her chakra, give him eveything she had if it ment he would be ok.

Running back to her room she fumbled around to grab pant and a t-shirt not caring what she looked like just wanting to get there as quickly as possible. Throwing on some sandels while heading back to the front door she grabbed her phone and keys locking the door on her way out.

Turning to her broken companion she place her hand on his shoulder causing him to look up at her.

"Lets go."

"Hai"

With that they took to the roofs want to avoid anything that would keep them from getting there quickly.

_Hold on kakashi. Just wait for me im coming. You cant leave me, not yet not before i can tell you how much i care about you. Please, please just hold on a bit longer..._

The two continued running even after they hit the front door wasting no time only stopping breafly to see which room he was in and for sakura to get kakashi's files. When they came to his door they stopped and took a deep breath looking to each other momentarily for support. With a quick nod the two entered the room.

She couldent believe that it was him laying there in the bed. His shirt had been removed and his torso was wrapped in all kinds of bandages and it looked like there was a hole in his stomach. He was already begining to bleed through his wraps. The side of his right leg had what look like a long deep gash running from just below his knee to his hip. But what really caugh her breath in her throat was his face. It was still covered but with bandages instead of his usual mask. She took a few steps closer to him and examined it. There was a cut running from the corner of his right eye down his cheek and jaw before begining to make its way down and across his throat and ending just above his coller bone on his left.

The tears she had been holding back spilt over and flooded her face and wetting the front of her shirt. She hadent even realized she was falling untill naruto was there holding her up. Surprised she looked at him to see he was crying too. Turning to him she buried herself in her beatfriends shirt. He held her tightly as they cried together over there wounded comrad. After a few moment of nothing filling the room except there soft sobs naruto took a shaky breath and lifted sakura from his chest. Wipping his eyes with his sleeve he looked at her as she proceaded to do the same.

He spoke to her his voice still quiet. " Do you think you can do anything for him?"

She looked at naruto then turned to kakashi as he laid motionless and it made her heart contract. " Honestly I wont know untill i try. The larger wounds are going to be tough but ill do whatever i can."

Naruto nodded and took a seat in one of the chairs. She turned her full attention to kakashi at that moment, determined to do whatever necissary to save him. Her whole self shifted into medicnin mode in that moment. Her hands worked over him quickly glowing green with chakra as she inspected the full damage to his body. Closing her eyes to focus when she came across the worst of the wounds putting as much into it as she could to heal him at the least enough to be ok untill she could recoup and heal him the rest of the way.

After about a good hour or so of working over him she stopped. Heer whole body covered in sweat, panting from exaustion, nearing passing out. Naruto saw her state and pulled a chair up next to the bed for her before bringing his own next to hers. She sat greatfully and he look over her work before sitting along with her.

"You did good sakura. He looks so much better now. Just rest and gather yourself dont over do things, I think he is going to be ok. For now you need to rest before you can do anything more for him ok? Ill go get you something to eat to help you get your strength back so just sit untill i get back." He placed a hand on her shoulder while standing up. She managed a weak nod.

She looked to kakashi after naruto left. She let a sigh pass her lips.

"Ive done all i can for now so try and get better ok kakashi? I need you."

She reached up and took his right hand gently in hers and leaned her face down to rest on it.

"Please... Kakashi... please... i love... you..."

Her breathing evened out as she fell asleep holding his hand as if she could give him her strength by the contact.

Naruto returned shortly after with some food from the hospital cafe. A small smile fell across his face when he entered the room seeing sakura asleep on hers and kakashi's joined hands. He set the food down and grabbed a blanket to throw over her before turning to leave.

_There is no other hands kakashi could be better in than hers._

Naruto thought as he left the room to leave the two alone.


	2. Chapter 2: Reality

_**Seeing Doubles **_

_**Chapter 2**_

A few hours later kakashi awoke slowly. His mind hazy trying to figure out what was going on. He atempted to sit up but sharp pain in his abdomen kept him down. He looked around the unfamiliar room trying to remember what had happened when his eyes caught something. There to the right of his bed laid a familiar pink hair ninja. Her hands were clasped around his and her head laid atop them cheek pressed against the hands and her face towards him. He staired at her in awe. She was so beautiful. Her mouth hung open just slightly, her eyes flickering under closed lids, hair splayed on the bed, over shoulder and down her back. He just continued to look at the her so compleatly mesmerized by the woman who was before him. He had noticed she had grown quite a bit since they trained together but that was so long ago. Now she was a full grown woman and an acomplished shinobi to boot. Best medic nin of the hidden villages, strenght to challenge even that of the hokage's, and she was one of the most beautiful and most wanted woman in the village. He had never seen her look so peaceful. He wished he could see her like that all the time.

Realizing that he was thinking about his ex- student like a goddess he wanted to take home and ravish he shook his head. He couldent allow himself to think about her like that, regardless of what he felt for her there was no way she would return the feelings. Pulling his gaze away from her he looke down at himself. His torso and most of his right leg were full wrapped in bandages. Slowly he thought about the events of the previous day and his eyes widened. He shouldent be alive right now.

He had been attacked while escorting a wealthy man not to far from the village when they were ambushed. He had been highly out numbered and no matter how well he could fight he knew he wouldent be getting out of this unscathed. It had to been a good 30 to 1 at least thats what it seemed like he was still fuzzy on the exact details of it all. He fought them off allowing the man he was escorting get to safty before he was over powered. Once the bandits thought they had finished him they left him there. He managed to make it to the village his vision get more and more blurry the closer he got and as soon as he was throught the gates he collapsed allowing the blackness to wash over him.

Thinking about it one one of the wounds he remembered getting was a large puncture in his stomach. He looked down at the bandages and carfully using his left hand felt the place where the hole should have been. Instead of feeling a hole he felt firm skin under the wraps. Carfully testing the area he could tell that the wound had been closed an healed for the most part, it was just still tender. His hand went to his face next and the wound that had been there too had been healed. Looking to his leg next he realized the gash that had been there apeared to be gone. His eyes widened and turned to the sleep kunoichi next to him. She must have put herself to near chakra exaustion to heal him. His heart constricted at the thought of her doing so much for him, it made him think about his feelings toward her and he smiled the smallest bit.

At that moment she shifted the slightest bit and she spoke softly in her sleep.

"kakashi..."

Did... Did she just say his name in her sleep? No he must be hearing things. He's just delusional from the recent blood loss.

"kakashi...i love yo..." she breathed out not finishing the last part.

He froze knowing he couldent brush it off a second time. She had just said his name in her sleep and did she just say she loved him? Theres no way. She couldent love him that was just impossible. Wasnt it right?

_I really hope im not imagining things and she really does love me. Wait. What am i saying i cant say that about her. That is just wrong on so many levels. It is wrong for me to love her isnt it? I mean i have watched her grow from a weak scared young girl into the strong beautiful kunoichi she is today. I shouldent have these kind of thoughts and feeling towards her. But what can i do. Its not like i purposfully fell for her. To be honest i dont even know when i relized i loved her, its just be sort of gradual. Would it be so wrong if i did love her? And what if she were to actually love me back? Would we be able to be together? _

He had so many thoughts running through his head he didnt notice sakura begining to wake up. She opened her eyes slowly lifting her head to look up at him. Her eyes shot open and she spoke pulling him out of his head and into reality.

"Kakashi! Your awake! Im so glad I was so worried about you I didnt know what was going to happen to you! I did everything I could to heal you and I had hoped it was enough and it looks like your going to be ok!" She looked at him speaking so quickly she didnt even relize her relief had come along with tears that streamed along her face untill he used the same hand that she was holding to wipe them away. He gave his famous half smile.

"Im ok. And its all because of you, Sakura, I might not have made it if you hadent healed me. I have you to thank for my life."

Her heart lept with his words and she dipped her head hiding her eyes with her bangs.

"I didnt do that much, I just healed you enough that your body could do the rest."

"Thats more than enough. If you hadent been here and healed me i probablly wouldent have made it through the night. You saved me sakura. How can I ever thank you enough for that?"

His hand moved from her cheek to her chin turning her face up to him. Her cheeks glowed red.

"You dont have to thank me I wanted to save you. I-I dont know what I would have done if I had lost you."

"Well im here right so I guess you dont need to worry about that do you."

She smiled at him. As he was about to say something else the door to the room flew open.

"Kakashi! I see your awake." Lady tsunade came walking in to stand on the left side of his bed. "It seem Sakura healed you well. Your very lucky she got here in time for you. You owe her your life." The hokage turned her head to look at her pupil. She had taught her well and this proved just how much she was capable of.

"Yes lady tsunade i have already thanked her and told how much i want to repay her for saving me." He looked from the hokage to sakura. At that moment tsunade caught sight of sakura holding on to his hand and a smile played on her lips.

"Well it looks like your doing better. Can you sit up and move around at all?" She asked him.

"I tried when i first woke to sit up but havent tried since."

She nodded at his response. "Alright get some more rest for now we will talk more later." Turning to lewave the room she looked back to her student. "Sakura. Come to my office."

Sakura nodded "Yes shishou." tsunade continued walking out and sakura turned back to kakashi. "Ill be back later and ill look over your wounds maybe youll be able to move then. Try and get some rest before i get back ne?" with that she turned and follow the hokage out.

"Sakura. Do you know why I called you to my office?"

Sakura shook her head.  
"As soon as kakashi is well enough you and I both know he wont want to stay at the hospital. So its for that reason ive asked you to come." tsunade set down the sake she had been drinking proped her elbows up and rested her chin in her laced hands. "You, Sakura, are going to be his live in nurse until he is back to full health. He took quite a beating and i dont want him out doing things that could strain him and make him worse so you are to keep him at home resting until I see that he is back to 100% health. Do you understand?"

Sakura sat the in shock for a few moments before responding.

" Yes shishou i understand."

"Good. Now go take care of him and remember once he get enough strenth to go home take him there and keep him there."

Sakura nodded in understanding before turning to make her way back to the hospital.

_Live in nurse? She wants me to live with kakashi and take care of him while he recovers. Why me though? I know that we have been friends and teammates for a long time now but theres plent of other qualified people for the job. Oh what am i going to do? How will I be able to hide my feelings for him for long if i have to live with him until hes better. Knowing him he is going to strugle with me if i try to keep him from going out and that may cause him hurting himself more, leading to me having to be there longer. This may end badly._

So caught up in her thoughts she didnt even realize she was standing outside kakashi room. Shaking her head to wipe away the thoughts she opened the door and stepped in. He was sitting up in the bed with his nose stuck into one of his icha icha books looking as if he had not moved since she left. Upon hearing the door he glanced over the top of his book to look at her. He smiled and the corner of his eye crinkled. She loved that smile.

"Back so soon?" He asked as she came to take the seat she was in before leaving.

"Yea tsunade gave me some orders involving you." She looked at him and his eyebrow curved up in question.

"Orders involving me?" She nodded in response.

"She said once your well enough to move around I am to take you home and be your live in nurse until your are fully recovered. She said she would be checking you out herself to make sure you are really ok before givving you free reign again."

"Live in nurse?" He stared at her incrediously. She would be living with him, under the same roof. This could be bad.

"Yea thats what i said too but those are her orders. She doesnt want you hurting yourself anymore than you already are."

He laughed at that. "Ive been in worse predicaments." _But porbably the worst is to come._

"Yea i guess your right." She looked at him. "So how are you feeling can you move at all ?"

"Not sure lets find out." Sakura stood next to the bed prepaired to help if needed. Kakashi slowly leaned forward wincing a bit as pain shot through his abdomen but the more he tried to move the worse the pain. "Not yet."

She nodded "Lay back down let me see if i can do anything."

He laid back like she asked and closed his eyes. She moved her hands to his abdomen glowing green and worked her hands over him trying her best to make it so he could at least move more. Once finishing all she could on his torso she moved her hands to his leg. She felt him tense everytime she came across a more painful spot and she used his reactions to help her figure out what needed the most attention.

All the while the only running through his mind was what thoses hands of hers would feel like else where in a place more... private. He felt her her hands move down his chest to his leg and wished they would move a bit more to his left. He stoppped himself short. He couldent think like that. He had to think about something else someone else he didnt need to think about her that way especially while she was sitting and working so close to his arousal. He was saved a few moments after the thought as she romoved her hands he looked down afraid she ahd seen him aroused but looked down to see he was safe.

"All done i think i worked out the worst of the kinks for now." She looked at him and smiled. "Wanna try again?"

"Yea" He returned her smile with his own. Propping himself up again he found he could sit up further with alot less pain. He looked at her and his smile grew. "That feels alot better. Thank you. I promise i will repay you double for what you have done for me."

She blushed and smiled. "No dont worry about it i wanted to help you dont owe me a thing."

They looked at each other for a few moments before sakura's blush deepened and she looked away clearing her throat.

"So um if your feeling better are you wanting to go home now?"

She glanced back at him smiling. He smiled back with his one and only eye crinkle.

"Yes that would be wonderful. You know how I feel about hospitals."

"Well let me go talk to the others about your discharge papers. Are you going to need help with getting up and dressed or anything?"

He shook his head. "No I think ill be alright. Just get those papers so I can get the hell out of here."

"Alright ill be back in a few minutes try not to get yourself killed while im gone?" She giggled and left the room.

He let out a deep sigh once she left the room.

_Well it looks its time to find out just how much self control I really have. I wonder what she looks like when she first wakes up? Mmm I wonder what she would look like waking up in my bed after... No. None of those thoughts. Bad kakashi. Im not sure if im going to have any sanity left when this is all over._


	3. Chapter 3: Comfort

_**Yay for chapter 3! **_

_**So i hope its not to bad so far im trying to get back in my grove of not writing in a while so its probably a bit rushed and messy but ah is life. **_

_**Thank you to**_

_**MomoXvolturi**_

_**AND**_

_**Auelle**_

_**For the reviews!**_

_**Im trying to write this quickly but its taking me longer having to put a plot to the original idea.**_

_**Well anyways on with the story! Lillithlovebug away!(swoosh)**_

_**DISCLAIMER: i do not own naruto or any of the characters or the kakashi the sexy man candy that he is (damn)!**_

_**Seeing Doubles**_

_**Chapter 3**_

He shook his head at himself as he pull the blankets off and threw his legs over the side setting his feet on the could tiles of the hospital floor. Making his way over to the small stand in the corner of the room he picked up the stack of folded clothes. He removed the hospital shirt and pants standing in nothing but his boxers. He grabbed his pants and leaned down to pull it over his right leg. Right as the pants reached his knee sakura came in looking at some paper work and closed the door behind her before looking over towards him. She stopped and her mouth dropped open and kakashi just stood there frozen looking back at her. A blush began to creep over her cheeks and she turned around quickly shutting her eyes.

"I-im sorry. I sh-should have knocked f-first." She studdered out.

He came out of his shock and continued getting dressed.

"Its alright at least i had something on and wasnt compleatly naked."

Her eyes opened wide as she thought about seeing him naked. She was glad her back was to him or he would have seen she was probablly as red as a cherry at that moment.

"Y-yea good thing."

A hand clasped over her shoulder and she jumped slightly at the contact. She look over her shoulder at him and saw him smiling at her through his normal navy blue mask.

"Shall we get going then?" He asked. She nodded and opened the door procceding out to the hall kakashi on her heals.

Kakashi pulled out his book and stuck his nose in it although he wasnt reading a word of it. His thoughts kept migrating to the pink hair kunoichi walking a breath in front of him.

Sakuras mind kept wandering back to the nearly clothesless form of her former sensei and how she wished to see more, to feel his perfect chest under her fingertips, know what that mystrious face looked like under his mask. She wanted him and she wanted him bad. She bit her lip while thinking about how things were going to be untill kakashi was compleatly healed.

The two made there way in silence not know they were on eachothers minds. They made a short stop at sakuras home so she could grab clothes to stay at kakashi's. When they were nearly at kakashi's door a thought struck sakura.

_Ive never been in his house before. All of these years the farthest ive been is the front steps. I wonder what its going to be like? Messy? Clean? Dirty books laying all over the floor?_

So caught up in what it could look like she didnt see kakashi stop in front of her and ended up walking into his back.

"Oh sorry. I didnt mean to walk into you."

He let out a little laugh. "Its alright. Anyways were here." He stepped in and to the side of the open door letting her in. She told a cautious step forward and looked around. It was spotless, apart from one glass of water sitting on the coffe table. It was relatively large on the inside and well put together. A large navy blue L couch lined the furthest wall with a black coffee table sitting in front of it. On the oposite wall was a tv stand and a large bookshelf next to it. Sakura made her way in to look and saw that it was the compleat icha icha series. On top of the book case was two picture frames, one holding team 7's photo the other had a group she was unfamiliar with apart for the spikey gray hair young kakashi. She reached for the photo to get a closer look but before she could pull it all the way down kakashi's voice sounded from right behind her.

"That is a picture of my old team. There all gone now and that photo is the only physical thing i have left of them. Its been a long time now since ive lost them and time has healed those wounds." His arms reached round her to grab the frame and replace it on the shelf. His chest bruched against her back causing shivers all over her body. He must have noticed. "Is it cold in here? I can turn the heater on if you like."

She shook her head. "No im alright just got a shudden chill thats all. Perfectly fine." She turned around and the moment she did she relized it wasent the greatest idea.

Kakashi was standing right there in front of her. Just a small amount of space in between there bodys, small enough the she could feel the warmth coming off his body, his scent find its way up her nose intoxicating her. She blushed imeadiatly. They stood there looking at each other for a few moments.

"I think im um going to take a shower im not sure of the last time i did." Kakashi said scratching the back of his head and heading towards the hallway. "Go ahead and look around make yourself comfortable. You are going to be staying a while anyways so might as well know where things are. Ill let you know when im done if you would like to take one after me." He disapeared around the corner at that moment leaving sakura to wonder what she had seen in his eye just before walking away. She sighed and decided she wouldent dwell on it and would instead look around some more. The more she looked around she relized how little the man actually had in his house. The kitchen was well stocked but as for furniture there was a small table with only two chairs on either side. His room held little more, containing a large bed with a nightstand on one side and a small dresser. Deciding she had seen enough she made her way back to the living room and sat on the couch. It was really quite comforable and large enough so lay down and speard out on comfortably without falling off. She lay there for a few pondering everything that had happened in the last day when she heard something coming from within the bathroom. Despite herself curiosity got the best of her and she crept over outside the door wanting to know what she had heard. She stood there for a moment when she heard the noise again. She realised he was panting and couldent help but lean and and listen closer. A few more moments passed and she heard something else in between the gasps that froze her in place. He was panting her name. The panting became faster and he would only halfway say her name before having to gasp again. With an especially long large breath he let her name out in a long low growl. As she stood there, at first unsure of what she was hearing, she bacame more and more turned on and was wishing she could hear him growl her name like that into her ear. She quickly and silently made her way back to the couch and thoughts were speeding through her mind. She needed to tell him how she felt, and hoped that she wasent just halucinating the things she was just hearing from the oposite side of the bathroom door, hoping he felt the same way. She grabbed one of her bags off the floor and began diging through it while a plan slowly hatched in her head. She grabbed her clothes and items for her shower wraping them in a towel before setting them down and making her back to his kitchen.

_Ill find something to cook him for dinner and have it cooking while i shower then when I get out ill give him the food and make conversation. Hopfully ill figure out a way to squeaze in how I feel someway or another but ill figure that out later for now I just need to figure out what im going to make!_

Rumaging through his kitchen she got together everything to make some spagetti her own special family recipe. She put everything for the sauce in one pot and began boiling water in the other. Within a few minutes kakashi was walking out of the hall in some loose grey pants, tight fitting t-shirt, his never moving mask and had a towel still drapped over his head. She looked at him and resisted the urge to drool. He looked like an angel that had just fallen from the sky.

He walked up next to her and peeked over her shoulder. "What d'ya making? Smells pretty good." He leaned in a bit closer to take in the smell. His shoulder brushed hers cause another wave of chills to go through her.

"It an old family recipe for spagetti. I thought you might like a nice home cooked meal after everything thats happened." She looked up at him and there gazes caught. He smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Im looking forward to it."

She turned her atention back to the stove and saw that the water still wasent boiling. She turned the heat down on the sauce before turning to kakashi.

"Im going to go take a quick shower do you mind throwing the noodles in the pot when it begins to boil?"

He shook his head."Dont worry ill make sure they get put in there."

She nodded and went to grab her towel along with all her toiletries before making her way to the bathroom. She hopped in the shower and scrubbed herself as quickly as possible with her jasmine and cherry shampoo and body wash. The smell and steam helped her relax from thinking about what she was about to do. She shaved her lags and rinsed her self off and thought to herself that that was probably on of the fastest showers she had ever taken as she go out to dry. Pulling on her red tight fitting spagetti strap shirt and black shorts she made her way back to the kitchen pulling a brush through her nearly waist lenght hair. Shen she turned the corner she saw kakashi leaning against the counter next to the stove. Small orange book in one hand stiring spoon in the other. She resisted the urge to laugh having that be the last thing she thought she would ever see. Kakashi in the kitchen cooking. Ha!

"How is it looking?" She asked walking to him.

"I think its almost there but you should probably check just in case."

She took the spoon from him and saw that the noodles were done. She stired the sauce and taking a bit out on the spoon blew on it to taste it. It was perfect in her opinion, but a thought crossed her mind and she dipped the spoon back in for more.

"I think your right. Here you wanna try some just to make sure for me?" She held the spoon up to him hand cupped underneath so nothing would spill. He put the book down and smiled.

"I think I just might." He turned towards her then and slowly brought his hand up to his mask. She had forgoten about the mask, But before she could say anything he pulled it down and leaned forward to take the sauce from the spoon. "Its delicious."

She stared at him in awe. He was beautiful. His jaw had the perfect strong shape to it, his nose was straight, there were no scars on his face apart for a lighter line from his most recent accident. He was perfect enough to be a male model. So why did he cover his face? And why is he chosing now to show her? He must have known what she was thinking, that or her own face gave her away.

"I figure since your going to be here for a while that it was time I showed you. I normally dont wear my mask at home because its the only place I dont need to hide. And as to why I wear it, well maybe ill tell you that later on." He looked down at her and smiled. That smile could knock anyone out with just how bright and perfect it was and with seeing it her hearts skipped a beat before pumping a bit faster than before.

"Um yea... right soo... um..." She stamered out. She couldent even form a cohearent sentence.

"So shall we eat then?" He asked her laughing a little at how flustered she seemed to be.

"Yea that uh sounds good to me." She laughed at herself a little too. She turned back to the stove, cheeks bright red, and kakashi brought two bowls over for her to fill. After getting there food and drinks they went to sit on the couch side by side to eat. Kakashi sat with his legs streched out on the coffee table and sakura used the edge to prop her legs up. They sat and talked and laughed while drinking there sakes. After two cups kakashi decided to turn on the tv and some old cartoons were playing as soon as it was switched on. sakuracouldent help but let out a giggle and kakashi's face went the slightest shade of pink.

"Sorry I forgot that was on ill change it." He said picking the remote back up.

"No, no dont worry about it its alright. I still watch cartoons to. I find it kinda comforting to watch them." she looked at him and he gave her a sideways look.

"Well it makes me feel a bit better to know that at least im the only one who still has a few childish tendencys." He laughed.

"Are you kidding sometimes when ive had a really bad day ill go home and watch the really old cartoons and, I swear if you tell anyone this ill kill you, I still have some legos ill get out once in a while." He stared back at her astonished for a moment before busting out in laughter, and try as she could, she began laughing with him too. "I swear you cant tell anyone. Your the only person who knows that so if anyone else finds otu ill be hunting you down first!" She said pointing at him but still laughing along with him.

"Dont worry sakura your secrets safe with me. The same goes for you no one else knows i still watch cartoons so you better keep you mouth shut." He said lightly.

They continued laughing for a bit more before calming down. Sakura tried but couldnt hold in the large yawn that escaped her mouth. She was enjoying sitting and talking with him like this that she never wanted to go to sleep.

"Some one looks tierd." Kakashi said pointedly. "Ill go grab some blankets wait here." With that he got up and went to his room returning only moments after with some blankets and pillows.

"Here get up for a second." Sakura looked at kakashi wondering what he was up to but got up anyways. He leaned over and grabbed the cushion she had been sitting on and pulled it up. It came up bringing the whole section of the couch with it and quickly straightened out in to very large pull out bed. Kakashi took the pillows and blankets and threw them over the bed. "All done." He looked back at her. When she looked at the bed she relized that there were four pillows on the bed. She looked at him quizicly. He laughed at the puzzled look on her face before responding.

"I figured I would stay out here and watch a movie with you first since im not quite tierd yet. That and I thought you might like watching a movie with me. You dont mind do you?"

She shook her head quickly. "No I dont mind at all! I mean it is your house your free to do whatever you want in it!"

He laughed as he sat down crawling under the covers and looked up at her, patting the spot next to him. "Care to join me?"

She blushed but didnt say anything as she made her way to the oposite side of where kakashi was. He moved his arm to drape over the back of the couch as she sat down next to him. He picked up the remote to flip to one of the movie chanels not really paying attention to what he chose. He sat there looking down at the goddess next to him while trying to make is so she wouldent catch him in the act of memorizing every inch of her that he could see. He wished he could judst reach over and feel every bit of her milky skin under his fingers and lips. Wish he could rip away those oh so tiny shorts that barely covered anything but just enough to drive him crazy. Her breasts swelled out of her tight fitting tank and the sight of her drove him insane. He thought about asking her just exactly how she felt about him but the thought of her rejecting him made him hold back.

She let out a sigh and couldent help the fact that he was sitting only inches away from her get in her head. Although she figured she should use this position to her advantage. She yawned snd closed her eyes pretending to be tierd. She let her body slip slowly into his side, and she silently hoped, that he would at the least let her stay there instead of push her away. It seemed like her plan was working and within a few moments she was passed out dreaming of the man she secreatly wished would be hers.


	4. Chapter 4: Seeing Doubles

_Well here is chapter 4! _

_Sorry about the way i ended the last chapter it just was the only place i could find that seem alright to end the chapter. _

_Thank you to Auelle for reviewing!_

_I told you i would give warning before handing out lemony lemonaid so here is your warning. Dont like it, Dont read it. And i warn you kakashi uses the sage bushin (clone justu) ill let you guess what for can always skip to the next chapter (Although it may not make as much sense but its your choice!)_

_Anywho, onward with the awesomness!_

_DISCLAIMER: I dont own naruto or any of the characters, blah blah blah rub it in... Grrrrr..._

_Please read and review! 3333_

_**Seeing Doubles**_

_**Chapter 4**_

Sakura awoke feeling rather warm. She opened her eyes blinking them a few times to clear her vision. The first this she realized she was sleeping on someones chest and they had there arm wrapped aroung her. She stopped thinking about what was going on right before she fell asleep and then it hit her.

_I fell asleep on his chest and he stayed here with me. He didnt push me away._

She smiled and curled up a bit closer to him. His arm tightened around her a bit. He leaned down and rested his head on the top of hers. She stayed still pretending to be asleep.

"Sakura? You awake?" He asked quietly into her hair. His breath on her scalp gave her goosebumps. She didnt respond just kept still. After a moment of her remaining quiet he laughed an almost silent laugh to himself. His lips brushed the top of her head renewing her chills. "I love you my beautiful cherry blossom. Sleep well."

Her eyes shot open. Did he just say he loved her or was she crazy? Gaining her courage she decided to finally take her chance and tell him how she felt.

"Do you really mean that?" She asked.

She spoke it so quietly she wondered if he had actually heard her. Lifting herself from his lap she looked at him. The look on his face told her that he really thought she was asleep and that he did, in fact, hear her. When he just continued to stare at her for a moment she figured she had just heard him wrong and began to lean away from him to get up and walk away, but before she could get very far he grabed her arm and she looked back at him. He could see the hurt or rejection in her eyes and he couldent hold it back anymore. He pulled her towards him and crushed her against his chest, ignoring thr protest of pain his body had, he had to have her close.

"Yes, Sakura, I do. I love you and I have for a while. I just figured you could never care for me too so I never said anything. Well, that it, untill I woke up in the hospital earlier and you were talking in your sleep."

She pulled back looking at him worried about what she could have possibly said when she was sleeping. He couldent help but laugh at the look that she had.

"You were talking in your sleep and you said my name and that you love me. At first I thought I was halucinating untill you said it again. I figured I would wait untill you told me before saying something. I didnt want to scare you away from me. Your to important to you and I decided I would rather have you as a friend and teammate rather than risk it to have you possibly turn me down." He put his hand on her cheek and she leaned into his palm. "Now that you know what I truly feel for you I have to ask you, How do you really feel about me?"

She smiled at him and rather than giving him an answer she leaned in and slowly brought her lips lightly to his. She ment for it to be light and sweet but as soon as there lips met It was like a wild storm broke out between them. His hand slid from her cheek up in to her hair grabing a hand full while his other arm wrapped around her back pulling her up against his chest. She locked her arms around his neck and mashed her lips against his in a fenzy. Her hands were everywhere she wanted to feel everybit of him, let her fingertips memorize his body. They broke apart for a moment to breath and his lips moved to nibble on her ear making his way slowly down her neck nipping and kissing away the sting all the way down.

Her hands made there way to the bottom of his shirt and she grabbed the hem pulling it up over his head. He followed her movements removing her shirt and tossing it aside. He wanted to see, to taste those breasts that had been teasing him since she exited her shower earlier. As soon as they were in his view his lip continued there trail down untill they reach the tantalizing swells. His hand slid up her back to undo the claps on her sexy black lacy bra. He was sad to see it go because of how nice it looked on her but he decided it would most definitly look better laying on the floor.

He removed the bra from her and his hands went back to torture the perky mounds. He brushed the pads of his thumbs over the already hard nipples pulling a small moan out of her. She brought her mouth to the base of his neck and bit while pulling her nails down his back at the same time causeing a shiver to run through him. He brought his mouth to one of the hard buds and his tounge flicked out barely grazing it but enough to make another moan come out of her. His mouth then latch on her breast compleatly covering the nipple and she nearly screamed as the warm wet heat of his mouth worked over her. She pulled her hands up his back agin allowing them to travel down this perfectly toned chest he moaned lightly and bucked his hips up causing her to gasp.

He removed his mouth from the breast and his fingers moved to pinch and twist it while his mouth went to give the same attention to the other one. Her head fell back letting out short ragged pants. Once finshed with his ministrations to her extreamly hard nipples he wrapped his arms around he back once more and locked his lips to hers again. She licked his lip and he opend for her with pleasure as he lifted her up to turn her and lay her flat on the bed, proping himself over her as not to squish her under him. She wrapped her legs around his waist all while there tounges fought to dominate one another neither winning nor losing. His hand made its way back to grab her hair and pull it again.

She broke the kiss to gasp but his mouth covered hers before she could fully pull back and her hips bucked against the erection causing him to moan into her mouth. At the sound her hands made there way down his chest tracing all the lines of his abs untill they finally arived at the waist band of his sweats. She smirked against his lips before her hand dipped below the line to grab him. Her hand wrapped around his length and he pushed his hips toward her at the contact. She decided that she wanted to mess with him more so she pulled her hand away to push him on his chest to flip them over.

She sat stradling his waist and he looked at her thinking he had never seen such a beautiful sight. Her hair was a mess from him ripping his fingers through it, her face was flush, her eyes glowed with lust, her breast were perfect size, not small in the slightest but just enough to fit in his hands and mouth with room to spare. The sight alone made him harden even more to an almost painful point. She leaned over and lightly grazed her lips over his before moving to nip at his ear and down his neck. She continued her way slowly kissing her way down his cheast she stopped momentarily to torture his nipples and to nibble at his waist just above his pants. Her hands grabed his waistband slowly working it down and off of his legs, before leaning over him and slowly crawling her way back up. The way she was poised over him was to much to take. He may not be a young boy who couldent hold his own anymore but something about this woman drove him absolutely insane.

Before she knew what was happening she was standing up and kakashi was in front of her undoing the tie on her shorts pulling them down her legs. She lifted each one for him to remove the clothes. He kissed his way up and down each of her legs and she let her head fall back with the feeling of his lips on her. She may not be some blushing virgin but this experiance, even just starting, was more intense than she had ever had with anyone. He slowly kissed his way back up her body purposfully going close but not touching what she wanted him to. He stood up again and kissed her throughly before pulling back to look at her.

"I Still have to repay you for saving me." He leaned in and whispered in her ear. "And I told you I would give you back double what you did."

A chill of excitment and pleasure ran through her with his words. He began kissing her neck again but his hands stopped touching her. They returned to her breasts a few moments later and she gave a small gasp when she felt a second pair of hands start touching her from behind. She turned her head and saw a second kakashi standing there. He moved in closer and pressed his chest against her back and his hands wrapped around her waist coming dangerously close to her heat. She turned back to the one in front of her just as he caught her lips. The second one chose that moment to run his fingers down in between her legs. She moaned into the original kakashi's mouth and she felt both of there hardness twitch against her with the noise. The one behind removed his hands and she wimpered only to nearly scream when she felt his hot breath against her instead. She slowly got guided back down to the bed and layed down on her back, legs hanging over the edge. One of them leaned over her from the side and captured her nipple in his mouth and rolled the other between his fingers, while the second placed his mouth on her using his tounge to explore every inch of her. She arched her back and screamed from the intense please of feeling two mouths work her over. Just as the first kakashi removed his mouth from the first hard nipple to start on the other, the second kakashi dove his tounge inside of her. She threw her head back and screamed again coming apart in an instant. Both mouths left her at the same time and she layed there panting. The original kakashi was layin over her then and she wrapped her arms around him to pull him in for a kiss. He complied and she felt his erection brush against her swolen sex. She continued to kiss him as one of her hands made its way down to wrap around him she stroked him then began rubbing his tip along her. He moaned into her shoulder.

"Tease." He groaned into her ear.

"But you like it." She said with a devious grin.

She placed him at her entranced and he bucked his hips forwards pushing himself in to the hilt. Sakuras back arched at the feeling of him filling her. He began pumping into her slowly but the pace got fast soon. Kakashi grabbed one of her legs and threw it over his shoulder and the new position had her screaming louder than she was only moments ago. She felt herself getting close to falling over the edge and he knew it. He grabbed her by the hips and rammed into her a few more times before she squezzed around him sending her over the edge him going with her. He rolled to the side bringing her with him.

He pulled her in and kissed her thoroughly and the second kakashi came and layed down behind sakura. His hand wrapped around her to twirl her nipple between his fingers and he kissed and nipped at her neck and shoulder. The kakashi in front of her ran his hand down her side to her leg grabbing it to throw it over his waist. Sakura deepened the kiss and brought one hand up to thread it through his hair and her second hand reached back to do the same to the other. The kakashi behind her gave a moan and the feeling of his erection on her back made her wetter than she already was. The kakashi in front brought his hand down to her heat running his fingers across it lightly. Between her moans and her wettness he was hard again instantly.

Electricity ran through her body with every stoke of finger tips, every touch, every brush of lips. It was total bliss. And when she thought she couldent take anymore kakashi in front of her positioned himself at her entrance again. And pressed himself inside of her in one swift moment. She arched her back causeing the second hardness behind her brush against her butt sending shiveres through her whole body. Kakashi in front pumped slowly in and out of her while the second played with her behind. After a few strokes she felt something enter her behind. There was a breif moment of pain before a wave of pleasure washed over her. She couldent hold back the moans that were pouring out of her mouth. The kakashi behind her moved his finger in and out then slowly added a a second and third as her moans grew louder. He then removed them thinkinging he had worked her up enough. Sakura felt the fingers leave her and she whimpered a little before feeling something larger at her back side slowly working its way in. It hurt at first having something enter her but soon she was screaming out with wave after wave of pleasure wracked through her. Both of them began to pump in and out of her similtaniously. She felt the familiar feeling building up in the pit of her stomach. She flew over the edge screaming his name as she came and both of the pumed into her once more following her over the edge. The double disappeared and they both colapsed on there backs breathless. All of the memorys of the double washed through kakashi and and he was hit with another wave of pleasurable breathlessness. Sakura pulled a pillow under her head and turned on her side and looked at kakashi. He reached down and pulled the covers over them before laying down on his back next to her. She layed her head on his chest draping her arm across his stomach. He wrpped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. She turnned her head up to kiss him back. He cupped her cheek and she closed her eyes at the sweet touch.

"I love you. Im so glad im finally able to say that to you, ive wanted to for so long." He smiled down at her and she returned it with a quick kiss.

"And I love you. I guess we have both had something to tell each other but never brave enough to risk it. Well at least untill now." She giggled. Kakashi loved the sound of it. She cuddled into his chest and they both fell into the best sleep either of them had gotten in a long time.

Soooo? I know i know its sloppy but gimmie some slack i promise ill get better!

Well im working on chapter 5 so it should be up soon. Thankyou for reading and review pahweeeesssseeeee? 3


	5. Chapter 5: Interuptions

_Chapter 5!_

_So sorry its taken so long to put this up i had to figure out where to go with this next and kinda hit a block but iv been working through it!_

_Thank you everyone who has reviewed it really helps hearing for everyone and to all my facebook friends who read and told me how i was doing!_

_Well anyways heres the next chapter so read review and enjoy!_

_DISCLAIMER: I wish i owned naruto... but i unfortunatly dont :(_

Chapter 5

kakashi awoke in the morning and the first thing he noticed was how warm his left side was. He looked down to see an arm and pink hair splayed across his bare chest. All the events of the night before rushed to the front of his mind.

_So that really happened it wasnt just another dream. Or am i still dreaming?_

He reached up and pinched himself. Hard. _Ow_.

He couldent help but smile. This was no dream and neither was last night. She had told him she loved him, she returned his feelings. He couldent be any happier. His left arm wrapped around her a bit tighter and he moved his right arm so he could hold her as close as he could but was stopped when a pain shot through his torso. He tried not to make any noise but failed. Sakura stirred in his arms and her head tilled to look up at him. Regardless of his pain his breath hitched in his throat. Her hair was messed up from a combination of last nights activitys and sleep, her eyes were still half lidded fron sleep, and her cheeks flushed. She was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. She yawned and smiled up at him.

"Good morning." She moved and pulled herself up to kiss him. There lips met and electricity shot through both of them at the contact. She slowly pulled back from the kiss a slight blush across her cheeks. He reached up to brush her cheek with his right arm but stopped when pain went through him again. Worry crossed sakuras face and she sat up next to him and started looking him over.

"Are you ok? Where is it hurting?" She asked him.

"My torso. Everytime I try to move my right arm pain shoots through my body." He winced trying to move his arm again.

"Shh dont move let me see what I can do." She moved her hands over his chest as they began to glow with her chakra. She worked over his chest and shoulder and he could feel the ache lessen with her ministrations. After a few minutes she pulled her hands away and looked at him again.

"How does it feel now?" He moved his right arm and the pain was gone. He lifted himself sitting up in the bed.

"Much better it doesnt hurt any more." He looked at her and smiled. Her heart stopped. His smile could melt iceburgs it was so stunning. She smiled back at him. He reached up and brushed the stray hairs in her face behind her ear and cupped her face stroking her cheek with his thumb. She leaned her face into his touch, her own hand came up and covered his and she closed her eyes. His hands felt amazing against her skin and she didnt want him to ever stop touching her. He smiled at her and wondered why she would choose him of all people to love.

"Why me?" He had to ask her. She was young beautiful and could have had any man and she chose him. It made no sense to him. She opened her eyes and looked at him strangly.

"Why what?" She asked.

"Why did you pick me? I mean you could have picked anyone but you chose to love me. I was just wondering why." He continued to stroke her cheek and she looked at for a moment then smiled and a giggle escaped her lips. He looked at her this time he was the one looking at her confused.

"You know why I love you? Because you are you. You have always been here for me, you picked me up and brushed me off when I fell you, defended me when there was no one else, You belived in me when I needed it. Your the one person who has always had faith in me unconditionaly and always were there whenever i needed you to be. Sasuke left me and he always told me I was in the way. Naruto always felt like he had to defend me like I couldent do it myself and ended up leaving too, to become even stronger. But you never doubted me and you never left. I have loved you for a very long time. And knowing that you love me too is all that i need." She took her hand off of his and moved it to his chest over his heart and reached up and cupped his face with her other hand. She leaned down and stayed just a breath away from his lips.

"You have my heart and im trusting you to take care of it and I dont plan on letting you go now." She grined at him and he smiled back at her. He moved quickly wrapping his left arm around her and his right into her hair. He turned them and she was against his chest and he pressed his lips against hers needing to feel her. She gasped in surprise and he took advantage of her open mouth and darted his tounge inside wanting to taste her. She responded to him and threw her left leg over his waist pulling him even closer. Her arms wrapped around his neck and tangled into his hair so she could deepen the kiss. He complied to her will. His hand travled down her back over her ass and he squeezed it a little and she moaned into his mouth and she felt him smile into the kiss. His hand travled back up her back barely toucjhing her causing chills to go through her body. She moaned again and felt him growing against her leg reminding her that they were still very much naked from the night before. His hand came around to her breast and he pinched the perked nipple and she moaned louder than before. He pulled away from her lips and she gasped in a deep breath. He kissed along her jaw and nibbled on her ear before whispering to her.

"Oh dont worry im not going anywhere and neither are you. In fact im very tempted to keep you right here whithering under my hands." He pinched her nipple again and pulled her hair slightly. She moaned out his name. "Keep you naked so I can make you call my name over and over untill your voice is gone." He kissed down her neck and bit down where her pulse ran at the base of her shoulder. She bucked her hips forward and his hardness brushed against her. "Mmm and your so wet and just for me." He moved further down her body and captured her ignored nipple in his mouth.

"Ahh kakashi!" She arched her back at the contact. His tounge swirled around her nipple and his hand moved down to her thigh. He dragged his nails along her inner thigh and stopped just before her sex. She moaned out again, she wished he would just give her what she wanted already. His hand moved inbetween her legs and just lightly brushed against her folds. She cried out becoming even wetter than she already was. He removed his mouth from her first breast with a pop and moved to the other. His fingers darted inside of her just as his mouth came in contact with her other nipple. She couldent hold in the scream as waves of pleasure ripped through her body.

Kakashi removed his mouth from her breast and was going to say something to her but they both froze as someone began pounding on the door. They both looked at the door neither sure what they should do.

_**I know this is one of my shortest chapters yet but i hit a writers block and theres been alot going on hense the late update and short chapter but i have half of 6 done and im going to try and finish it today! Please review i love to hear em! Oh and im looking for a beta reader for the finish of this and a inuyasha fic i have if anyones intrested! =)**_


	6. Chapter 7: Unfinished Buisness

_**Im so so so sorry about the late updates! Im trying to write as much as possible but my brain just does not want to function lately! **_

_**Thank you for the reviews I cant tell you how much i love hearing for everyone and its motivation (id love more *wink*wink* ) **_

_**Anyways on with the next chapter and this one should be longer than the last ( I hope)**_

_**Kakashi: What are you rambling about?**_

_**Me: Oh nothing (looks at him with evil look in eyes)**_

_**Kakashi: Whats that look for? Hey wait why are you coming after me? (jumps up and starts running away) **_

_**Me: Wait at least do the disclamier before you run away!**_

_**Kakashi: lillithlovebug does not own naruto which if she did i would be in alot of trouble!**_

_**Me: hehe you already are! (runs after him drooling)**_

_**Seeing Doubles**_

_**Chapter 6**_

Kakashi looked back at her and she looked back down at him. She was going to say something to his but the pounding began again and a voice follow with it.

"Sakura! Kakashi! Are you guys in there? Somebody answer this door or im coming in!" Sakura jumped up and grabbed her shirt and shorts of the ground and began yanking them on grumbling something about someones head being ripped of. Kakashi chuckled as he sat up and grabbed his own sweats of the ground and stood pulling them on. He started towards the bathroom slightly frusterated about the interuption but figured he would get the chance to finish off later. He closed the bathroom door just as sakura made her way to the front door. She threw the door opened and stared out.

"What the hell naruto? Why the hell are you trying to break the damn door down?" She yelled at him and he just stood there looking at her in shock.

"Well.. um.. I was coming over to see how kakashi sensei was feeling and I heard you scream while I was walking up and thought you guys might have been in trouble." He looked at her noted her apperance. Kakashi appeared from a hallway behind her sweats on, no shirt, mask in place and his eye covered again. He walked up beside her and looked at naruto.

"Yo." Was his only response.

Sakura looked at him and noticed he had re-covered his face. His hair was still a mess and she could see scratches down his back from where she was standing but hidden from narutos sight. She looked back to him then and saw the look on his face. The wheels in his head were turning and it was evident on his face as his expressions kept changing. You could almost see the light go on over his head as he figured it out. He took a step back and pointed at them.

"I knew it! You guys love each other huh? I thought so I mean thats why always saw you guys staring at each other while the other wasnt looking." He smiled and then it seemed something else clicked in his head because the smile left his face and he began to open and close his mouth as if he had something to say but it wouldent come out. Sakura was going to ask him if he was ok but he shouted before she got the chance.

"Oh My God! Where you guys... When I was walking up... Was that why you were screaming? Ahh eww now im going to have those images in my head!" He gripped the side of his head snapping his eyes shut and began to shake it back and forth. Sakura stood there not quite sure what to say or do. She jerked her head in kakashi's direction as she heard laughter beging to come from him. She looked at him wondering why he was laughing, even naruto lifted his head up and looked at him and he just continued to laugh even harder.

"What are you laughing about?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi whiped the tear that had formed in the corner his eye from laughing and tried to reply while still slightly laughing.

"His reaction and the look on his face were absolutly price less. It was just to funny I couldent help it."

She looked at him then couldent help but smile herself. It had been pretty funny. Naruto's hands dropped to his sides bfore his arm shot out and pointed at him.

"How was it funny huh are you saying that im funny looking?" He shouted.

Kakashi just looked at him. "No the face you made with your reaction was funny and the fact that you will now have whatever you pictured stuck in your head to haunt you." He laughed just a little when he finished his sentence.

Naruto's arm went limp and his head drooped. "You had to remind me," His head flew back up and he looked at kakashi once more," But its nothing compaired to what I saw or heard when I was with pervy sage!"

Sakura just rolled her eyes, nothing could be as bad as the purvy sage he was notorious for his bad behavior. She stretched and turned to kakashi.

"Im going to make some coffee do you want me to make you some too?"

He nodded "Yea sounds good and I could definitly use it after such a long night." He winked in her direction before turning to follow her back inside, leaving naruto to stare after them with his jaw on the floor. Sakura giggled a little but continued on waving him inside. Naruto gathered himself after a moment before following the two inside. Sakura headed to the kitchen to start the coffee pot and kakashi and naruto went to sit in the living room. Kakashi sat down but naruto hesitated before sitting at the very furthest edge of the bed. Sakura came around the corner and chuckled a moment at the sight of him trying his best not to sit on the main part of the bed. Sakura made her way over to sit next to kakashi but stopped as another knock came at the door.

"Who else is going to show up?" Her eyes shot to naruto and his gaze dropped as she made her way back to the door to open it. She shook her head placing one hand on her hip and stood to the side to let in the raven haired boy. He gave her his usual nod before continuing inside. "And the whole gangs here." She said as she closed the door to join the rest in the livingroom.

Sasuke stood next to naruto and sakura sat next to kakashi on the couch bed. Seeing sasuke didnt bother sakura anymore. He had returned to the village almost three years ago and sakura tried to love him but realized her feeling for him were compleatly platonic. It honestly didnt surprise her to see him there since he came back the two were practically inseperable. Naruto looked up at him.

"Aww teme you found me and I thought I might lose you coming here!" Naruto stuck out his lip in a pout.

"Hn dobe. You said you were going to come here or did you already forget." Sasuke smirked. He was still the same emotionless person he was but there were rare moments when a smile, or at least thats what it seemed it was, would grace his face but it was rare. "Come idiot kakashi needs his rest and your loud mouth wont do him any good."

Sakura giggled as sasuke grabbed the back of narutos shirt and started dragging him out the door all while naruto struggled against his grasp and kakashi shook his head.

"Well I guess we willl see you guys later" Sakura said just as they were out the door. Naruto stopped struggling for a moment to wave and sasuke threw up his hand with his "hn" and continued out the door. Sakura continued giggling even after the door shut. She turned to kakashi and leaned in to kiss him lightly on the lips

"Im going to go run through the shower than ill make some breakfast alright?" He nodded as she took off for the bathroom. He looked after her and heard the water turn on and decided he needed a shower too. He still had some buisness he needed to finish with her before they were interupted. He got up and made his way to the bathroom and snuck in to surprise her with a devious smile played on his lips.


	7. Chapter 6: Nuesence

_**Ahh i didnt think i was going to make this story as long as it is but damn already to chapter 7! **_

_**Arigato to those who reviewed i love you all!**_

_**Gomen about the mistakes and errors i dont have spell check and i was reading back through and saw some errors ill be going back through soon and correcting it and possibly adding some things but i dont know yet we'll see!**_

_**Sasuke: You talk to much its annoying.**_

_**Me: And YOU dont talk enough and thats annoying!**_

_**Sasuke: Hn**_

_**Me: See thats all you ever say! Sometimes i wonder if you even have any other letters in your vocabulary.**_

_**Sasuke: Hn i do to have more.**_

_**Me: yea why dont you prove it by doing the disclamer for me then hmm?**_

_**Sasuke: Whatever. Lillithlovebug does not own any part of naruto. As if she could handle owning me but it will never happen.**_

_**Me: *tear* i know sad face. But i can still own you in my head (Delusional) Lalala i think i want some oniguri.**_

_**ANYWHO onward with the next chapter yay!**_

_**Chapter 7**_

Kakashi snuck into the shower silently behind sakura. She jumped a little before leaning back against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Mmm hey there." She let her head fall back as he kissed and nibbled behind her ear down to her shoulder. He smiled against her skin before lifting his lips to ghost against the shell of her ear as he whispered to her, sending a shiver down her spine.

"So where were we before we were inturupted?" His right hand travled slowly up her stomach squeeze her left breast lightly brushing his thumb over her nipple causing her to squeek at the electricity it sent through her body. His other hand made its way down inbetween her legs running his fingers lightly up the inside of her leg and stopping just before her sex. She whimpered wanting him to touch her, needing him to touch her or she felt she might explode. His fingers left burning trails on her skin as he ran his hands across her body. She thought she might just burn up and turn to ash right there and flow down the drain of the shower. His fingers crept up higher and rest against her unmoving just to drive her insane. She continued whimpering and he knew exactly the effects he was having on her just by her moans and the way she shook in his arms. He felt his cock twitch with arousal with each of her breaths and moans and whimpers. It took all of his will power not to throw her against the wall and take her in that instant but he intended to make sure she was thoroughly satisfied before he took her. He wanted to make sure she would think of nothing but him and the pleasure he was giving her to the point that afterwards she wouldent even have the strength to move a muscle. he leaned to her ear again.

"Tell me what you want sakura. I need more than that." He said as she whimpered again.

"I-i want you to touch me. Please I need it I feel like I'm going to implode." She begged. She wasn't sure how much of the teasing she would be able to take. He finally obliged her wishes.

He turned them and pushed her front against the cold tile of the wall and pressed his chest against her back. His fingers slowly began to go to work stroking her dripping sex slowly before plunging a single digit inside of her. She moaned and arched her back in turn grinding against his pulsing erection causing him to hiss at the friction. He pushed another finger in her pumping them in and out of her stretching her for him and was awarded as her moans were rising with each thrust. Once he had his third digit in her she was almost screaming with pleasure and grinding herself against him all the while. His already crumbling self control was lost when he felt her tightening around his fingers. He pumped into her once more before withdrawing them from her. She whimpered at the loss and slightly upset he stopped just before her release.

The knot in her stomache was throbbing wanting the sweet release she knew would be coming soon. He turned her around and captured her lips, licking her bottom lip asking for entrance. She opened her mouth and there tounges began to dance against each other. Her hand made its way down his chest to the rock hard object she had felt against her back only seconds ago. Taking it in her hand she began stroking him letting her thumb circle around the head causing him to groan. She smirked and thought he could use a little taste of his own medicne.

She grabed his waist and turned them around so his back was now against the wall and she was in front of him. She continued stroking him as she broke away from the kiss. She let her lips roam to his ear and nibble on it and made her way down his neck and chest leaving love bite all the way down. She kneeled down infront of him and looked up to his face seeeing his half lidded eyes drooping and filled with lust and love. She slowly flicked out her tounge against the head and he hissed. she ran her tounge along his length before taking him into her mouth. Her tounge circled around the head as she worked his full lenght into her mouth. His hands shot down and fisted into her hair as he let an almost animalistic groan out from deep in his throat.

She kept working him untill he couldent take it anymore and pulled her head off of him and pulled her up untill she was standing. He pinned her against the wall and lifted her right leg up and planted his other arm firmly against the wall for support. His memeber brushed against her and a shiver ran through her. He leaned forward and bit at her neck.

"That wasnt very nice you know." He growled into her ear.

"It was just pay back for you teasing me," she licked the shell of his ear before whispering to him "Sensei." He growled. She tried to keep her voice even but to him it came across like she was challenging him, even the honorific should have disturbed him, but instead turned him on even more. He decided to give her a taste of what it ment to tease him.

"Hmm sakura I think you been very naughty and I think you need to be taught a lesson that teasing isnt nice." He brushed his tip against her oppening causeing her to shiver again.

"Mmmm yes sensei teach me a lesson please." She whined out. He broke he couldent take anymore of this torture. He was fully shethed inside of her in one thrust up. She gasped and her hands clawed his shoulders. He thrust in to her slowly at frist pulling nearly all the way out before slamming back into her. She moaned over and over again with each thrust. He began picking up his pace slamming into her faster and harder each time and her moans changed into screams. They were both close to release after so much teasing before hand. With a few more thrusts the knot in her stomach burst as she tightened around him and screamed one last time aa he released his seed into her. His head drooped down and rested on her shoulder both panting and tired from there activitys. He pulled out of her and kissed her thouroughly.

"We should probably get out of the shower now huh" She said as he set her down. He laughed a little at the tired woman infront of him.

"We still need to wash. But we can skip dinner because I for one am satisfied and we could both use some sleep." He smiled at her and she blushed as she nodded her head. They proceded to wash each other and when they were done sakura was so sleepy she could barely stand.

Kakashi picked her up and carried her to the bedroom and laid her down on the bed. He grabbed the pillows and blankets from the livingroom and made up the bed before crawling in next to her.

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him. She draped an arm over him and rested her head on his shoulder. He place a finger under her chin and turned her face towards his and kissed her lightly. He stroked her cheek with his thumb and looked into those warm green eyes. She smiled up at him.

"I love you kakashi."

"I love you too sakura, always." He kissed her again before they driffted into sweet sleep and there dreems were filled with each other.

Woo another chapter down! Yay!

I think im coming to the of this story soon *sad face* but im thinking of starting up another one of a saku/sask pairing but not sure yet.

Review please i love you all! Ill be back soon with another chapter!


	8. Chapter 8: I Love You

_**Arigato to those who reviewed i love you all!**_

_**Gomen about the mistakes and errors !**_

_**Well im not sure how much longer im going to make this ive had such a writers block with it but im working through it to the best of my abilities! **_

_**Naruto: So how come i was only in the story for a few minuets? And the teme dragged me out!**_

_**Me: Im sorry ill put you in again soon.**_

_**Naruto: WooHoo!**_

_**Me: But you have to do the disclaimer for me or i might just leave you out of the rest!**_

_**Naruto: Lillithlove bug doesnt own me or my friends now or ever! How was that?**_

_**Me: Just fine now on with the story!**_

_**Seeing Doubles **_

_**Chapter 8**_

Sakura slowly awoke aware of another presence next to her. She opened her eyes looking at the clock seeing it was well into the afternoon then turning to slowly looked up at the silver haired man next to her. A smile graced her lips at the thought of him returning her feelings. She heard her stomach grumble and carefuly removed herself from his grasp placing a light kiss on his graceful features before leaving the room to make them some late lunch. She shuffled around the kitchen gathering the items needed to cook.

Kakashi woke only a few moments after she left from the loss of warmth. He groaned and stretched out before sitting up. He smelt something wonderful coming from the direction of the kitchen and decided to follow the scent. He sneaked quietly into the kitchen and saw her working over the stove. He also noted her attire or lack of one, she was in a pair of black boy cut panties and red tank top. He snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder. She leaned back against him while continuing her cooking. He kissed her neck and she tilted her head while purring at the feeling.

"That smells wonderful." He said against her skin.

"Well good because its almost done." She smiled before turning off the flame and turning to grab the plates and cups. Kakashi moved to her side and grabbed the kettle to pour the water for the tea as she served out the food. The two of them carried the items to the small dining room table. He pulled the chair out for her and she sat down with a slight blush on her cheeks. He smiled at her while taking his seat across from her and they began eating. Halfway through there meal there was a knock at the door. Sakura got up to answer it and she saw kakashi slide his mask up as she walked by him. Opening the door none other than the hokage herself stood there.

"Sakura! Hmm nice choice in atire!" Sakura looked down at herself and relized gow she was dressed. She could also tell from tsunadas additude and breath she had plenty or sake today.

"Tsunada-sama what brings you this evening?" Kakashi said as he walked up next to sakura.

"Well its been a few days and I came to see how you were healing." She stated. Kakashi moved to the side to let her come in. Sakura closed the door after her and headed off to the bedroom to put some pants on before tsunada stopped her.

"No need to get dressed on my account. And from the looks of things I actually one a bet for once. Jiraya wont be happy he seems to think I can never bet on the winning side." She laughed at little at the thought of beating the white haired man.

"What is this bet your talking about?" Sakura asked a little afraid of what she was going to say.

"About the two of you finally getting together. I said in a week or less and he said it would take longer. And from your choice of clothing, or lack of, it looks like ive won." She said with a large grin. Kakashi looked the other way and his visible eye rolled and sakura blushed with embaresment. Tsunada patted the spot next to her on the couch for kakashi to sit down.

"Well come over here so i can get this done I have somewhere to be." Kakashi sat and she looked at him. "I need you to take the shirt off so I can see the wounds." His eye rolled again be he began to remove the shirt regardless. She had seen him without his mask in the past so it didnt really make much difference to her. Her hands glowed with chakra as she inspected the wound.

"It looks like your healing well. Sakura has been taking good care of you I see. Your wounds are almost compleatly gone. Your almost back to perfect health." She smiled at him before standing up. She walked over and hugged her apprentice.

"Youve done well. You never let me down im so proud of you in so many ways." She gave her one more squeeze before releasing her and heading towards the door. She turned to kakashi before exiting.

"You better take care of her or I will personally see to your head rolling." Kakashi chuckled and wrapped an arm around sakura's waist.

"I wouldent dream of it" Tsunada nodded then made her way out, most likely to the nearest bar.

Sakura turned to kakashi the moment the door was closed and lifted her arms around his neck as his wrapped around her waist. She stood on her tip toes and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"I love you" He murrmered against her lips. She smiled into the kiss.

"I love you kakashi" He deepened the kiss and pulled her closer while pressing her body against the nearest wall. There dinner sat on the table forgotten.

well there you go! I promise im working as fast as i can for the next chapter! Please review!


	9. Chapter 9: Wait What?

_**Arigato to those who reviewed i love you all!**_

_**Gomen about the mistakes and errors !**_

_**Well I think I only have one or two chapters left for this :( but im working on a one shot as a request from a friend it will be a naru/hina fic and im going to do a sasu/saku fic to but i have yet to start that one yet. And it looks like I have to do the disclaimer myself since the voices im my head are silent for the time being.**_

_**Naruto: But you still have me!**_

_**Me: Oh... yea that right... why is it that only your annoying voice is left?**_

_**Naruto: Hey I WAS going to the disclaimer for you but no you had to be mean fine ill just go then (turns on heal to leave)**_

_**Me: Hey wait hehe I was just kidding you know!**_

_**Naruto: Aww fine. Lillithlovebug doesnt own me or anyof my friends. **_

_**Me: Yay (tackle hugs him) Your awesome I take back all the mean things I said!**_

_**Anywho onward with the next chapter!**_

_**Seeing Doubles **_

_**Chapter 8**_

Sakura awoke and turned over and groaned when the sun hit her face. It had been three weeks since tsunada's first visit to check on kakashi. She came again about a week ago saying that he was back to normal and that she was no longer under orders to be his live in nurse. After her shishou left kakashi said he didnt want her to leave and asked her to move in with him. She agreed instantly.

She sat up and strech but had to get up and run to the bathroom when a wave of nausea hit her hard. All of the dinner from the previous nights dinner decided to make a reapperance. After a few minuets pass it was over and she sat there in the cool floor breathing heavy trying to catch her breath. Kakashi walked in rubbing his eyes. He saw her on the floor in front of the toilet pale, breathing heavy and a thin layer of sweat shone on her skin. He was by her side instantly and rubbed her back.

"Are you alright?" He asked worry in his voice. She nodded her head.

"Yea im fine now its out of my system. Can you hand me my bathroom bag please?" She nodded towards the bag on the shelf above her. He stood up grabbed it and handed it to her. She dug through it looking for some medicine to calm her stomach when she came across a little green circle. She pulled it out and looked at it and put a hand over her mouth in shock. Kakashi saw thas and kneeled down to her again.

"Whats wrong?" She didnt respond imediatly so he rubbed her back and asked again. She shook her head coming out of her daze.

"Whats the date today?" She asked as she flipped open the circle showing some pills. He told her the day and she began counting back in her head. Her jaw dropped with relization. He asked if she was alright once again. She shookher head this time and her answer came slowly and was almost a whisper.

"Im late... My period is late..." Kakashi froze upon hearing her. Almost like she was reading his thoughts her hand dropped to he stomache and glowed with chakra. She moved her hand around for a moment before it froze over one spot. He gaze dropped to her hand. Kakashi stood there frozen waiting for her to say something. Instead her other hand grabbed his placing it on her stomach and she placed her hand over his. It glowed once again and he felt her chakra pumping through her but as she moved there hands downward he felt something else a small disturbance. Upon focusing on it he felt what seemed was another chakra pesence. He was confused but he knew somewhere in his head what it ment. She looked at him and was biting her lower lip out of nervousness. His eyes turned towards her.

"Is that...?" He let the question trail off. She slowly nodded her head and waited for him to respond. He looked at he belly for another moment before looking up to her face again. She was pregnant. She was pregnant with his child. No. With there child. He didnt know how to react at first so many emotions running through him. Happy, scared, nervous. But it didnt matter he loved her and they creating this child together and they would take care of it and raise it together. He smiled at her and she smiled back seeing the love in his eyes. He scooped her into his arms bridal and kissed her lips and face.

"I love you and we wil take care of this child and love it together. Theres no one else I would rather have a family with." He kissed her again. She felt like she could cry. She was so afraid he would be upset with her and wouldent want anything to do with her or the baby. But looking into his eyes and what he said to her all her fears disappeared. She kissed him back passionatly. He walked with her to the living room and laid her on the couch and kissed her forehead.

"Your going to stay right here today and ill take care of you."

"But-" He cut her off.

"No buts. Im going to take care of you and you cant change my mind about it." She crossed her arms in defeat knowing it was useless to try and fight him on it. He heard her mumble something about 'being just fine' and 'could do things her damn self shes not a child.' he snickered and kissed her forehead again.

"Yes you may not be a child anymore but you do have one growing inside of you and i will do whatever it takes to make sure your comfortable."

She she rolled her eyes but smiled at him. He knew how to be sweet when he needed to be. He walked to the kitchen as she flipped on the tv and pulled a blanket off the back of the couch and wrpped it around her for warmth. He searched the kichen but couldent find any soup. He walked to the living room.

"It looks like we dont have any soup so im going to run and get some."He said grabbing his keys and wallet. She looked at him and shook her head.

"You dont have to do that im fine really."

He smiled and sat next to her and pulled her into his lap.

"Its not a problem theres somethings I wanted to do today anyways. Ill be back before you know it so just relax and dont worry about anything ok?" He lifted her chin to get her to look at him. She nodded her head and kissed him.

"Alright. But you really dont need to worry about me." He smiled and kissed her again then sat her back in the couch.

"I may not need to worry about you but im still going to because I love you." He said as he smiled at her. She smiled back while waving him out.

"I love you too now go do what you need to and ill see you in a little while." He nodded and pulled his mask up before walking out the door.

Kakashi made his way towards the hokage tower intending to speak with her. He knocked on the office door and her her shout from the other side. He entered and saw two sake bottles on her desk. She looked up at him and smiled as he made his way to stand in front of her desk.

"Tsunada- sama."

"Ahh kakashi how are you and sakura doing?"

"Well actually thats what im here about." Her brows furrowed and she looked irritated.

"You didnt hurt her did you? By kami I will-"

"No its not like that at all I swear." Her face soffened but confusion still showed.

"Well what is it that has brought you here?" Kakashi shuffled his feet and tsunada noticed. It must be pretty damn important to make the famous copy nin nervous.

"Well actually I came her to ask... well to ask you permission to... to ask sakura to marry me." He gulped afraid of the sannins unrully temper. Shock washed over her face and stayed there for a few moments. Then she started laughing. She grabbed one of the sake bottles and tipped it up emptying it in one gulp.

"Haha I was wonder when this would come but I didnt think you would actually come and ask my permission." She reached into one of the dest drawers and pulled out another bottle of sake and took a drink before continuing. "Well She seem to love you and you make her happy so yes, you have my permission to marry." Kakashi bowed and thanked her before head out of the tower.

He made his way towards some of the shops and turned into one of the jewlery shops. After a bit of searching he found one that fit her perfectly. After paying for the ring he stuffed it in his pocket and went to get the soup and head home. Before going straight to the house he stopped in one of the nice restraunts and made reservations for the following night. Upon entering the appartment he saw sakura asleep on the couch. He placed the soup in the kitchen and went to pick up the blanket that had fallen on the floor. He layed it over her placing a light kiss on her forehead. He took a seat at the end of the couch and opened his infamous little orange book. As he read he noticed all of the females in his little book seemed to have pink hair and green eyes. He sighed, it seemed no matter what he couldent see anyone but her. He put the book down and went to the kitchen and began chopping vegies to add to the soup. His thoughts wandered to what he had planned for the next night and was excited and nervous for the coming events.

_\

Only one more chapter to go! Please review peoples i love you!


	10. Chapter 10: Happily Ever After

_**Arigato to those who reviewed i love you all!**_

_**Gomen about the mistakes and errors !**_

_**Last Chapter!**_

_**Im sad to end this but everything must come to end sooner or later. **_

_**Sakura: Aww hurry up i wanna know whats gonna happen with me kakashi!**_

_**Me: Alright. As long as you do the disclaimer with me!**_

_**Sakura: Alright!**_

_**Sakura: Lillithlovebug doesnt own naruto**_

_**Me: Never have and never will. So sad...**_

_**Sakura: Aww cheer up at least you own this plot!**_

_**WooHoo onwards with the last chapter!**_

_**Seeing Doubles**_

_**Chapter 10**_

Kakashi knocked on the bathroom door.

"Are you almost ready?" He asked. Sakura shouted from the other side of the door.

"Just one more second!" She shouted while putting on the last bits of her makeup. She looked at herself in the mirror and was satisfied with her appearence. She oppened the door and kakashi's breath caught. She was absolutly stunning. She always looked beautiful to him but looking at her he had to keep himself from physically drooling. She was wearing a black dress that fit every curve perfectly and flaired at the bottom ending just above her knees. Her long hair was piled into a messy bun with a few strandsa hanging down and her chin lenght bangs brushed to one side and behind her ear. She wore a pair of black stiletos the made her legs look endlessly long, and her makeup was perfect, not to much not to little just the right amount. He offered her his arm when he finally regained his composure.

"Shall we?" He asked. She nodded and took his arm before heading towards the door.

The two made there way towards the reastraunt and kakashi asked for there table giving the woman his name for the reservation. After they were seated they chatted and laughed together while waiting for there food. Once it arived the fell into comfortable silence as they ate. Sakura broke the silence, curiosity getting to her.

"So whats the occasion?" She asked inbetween bites.

"Do I need a reason to take the beautiful woman I love out for a nice dinner?" He smirked but it was hidden under his mask. She shook her head.

" Your a horrible liar you know that?" She said but let it drop she would figure it out later but worked on finishing her food.

Once they were finished kakashi paid and and took her hand as they walked along the streets going the oposite direction of there appartment. Sakura was curious but said nothing and just rested her head on his arm. After walking for a while they came to the bridge that team 7 used to always meet at in the begining. They leaned against the railing and looked up at the moon. It was a beautiful night, the air was warm, no wind, the moon shining bright overhead. Kakashi was happy he couldent have picked a better night. He released sakura's hand and turned towards her.

"Sakura." She turned to him wondering what he had up his sleeve.

"Hm?" He cupped her face and kissed her lightly before releasing her. He took hold of both her hands and looked into her beautiful sea foam green eyes and knew that he was making the right decision.

"Sakura, there is a reason I brought you out tonight. Theres something I wanted to ask you." He released her hands and kneeled down in front of her. He reached into his pocked and pulled out a little black box. Sakura's eyes went wide and her hand flew to her mouth. He lifted the lid of the box and inside was a silver banded ring with a pink cherry blossom shaped stone with two emeralds on either side cut in the shape of leaves.

"Sakura, I love you I always have and always will. Would you do me the honor of marrying me?" He looked up at her and tears were forming in her eyes. She didnt trust her voice she was in to much shock so all she could do was nod her head yes. He smiled and took her hand and slid the ring in place before standing. He took her in his arms kissing her passionatly. Her arms went up around his neck and tears of happiness flowed down her cheeks. He pulled away when there lungs were scrteaming for air. He placed his forehead against hers.

"Of course ill marry you. I love you and dont ever want to be with anyone else." Her hand cupped his face and her thumb brushed against his cheek. He kissed her again before he lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and deepened the kiss.

"Lets go home." She smiled at him and nodded.

"Our Home." He kissed her one last time before setting her down before taking her hand and heading home.

Sakura was now about 4 months pregnant and was planning the wedding day had come quickly.

"At least I let you talk me out of pink bridesmaid dresses." Sakura said. Ino fist pumped and hinata giggled. Sakura smiled she was happy. She was marrying the man she loved and that was all that she cared about in the end. She was pulled from her thoughts when the door opened and tsunada came walking in carrying a huge white dress bag and a box in her other hand.

"The wedding dress has arived!" She said walking to sit next to sakura. She handed the box to her student and sakura knew exactly what it was. She smiled and looked to her mentor.

"How did you know I was craving donuts shishou?" She said stuffing a pink frosted one in her mouth.

"I ran into the boys on my way over. I literally had to beat naruto over the head to keep him from taking the donuts and peaking at the dress." She turned to hinata. " I dont see how you can stand him sometimes honestly." Hinata giggled again.

"H-He's not as b-bad as you think. He c-can be really s-sweet sometimes." She blushed. The two had been dating for a few months and the two seemed crazy about eachother. Ino was currently dating her teammate shikamaru and, unknown to her, would soon be engaged to him. Sasuke met a brunette named kiara a little after joining the anbu and they have been together for a while now and seemed to care for eachother alot. Sakura smile to see all of her friends had found happiness in the end. Tsunada stood up and pointed at sakura.

"Alright now, time to see the dress." Sakura sighed and stood heading towards the room, tsunada in tow. Once the dress was on her hair was pulled up and she was guided back to the living room. Gasps came from all the women in the room. Ino ran up and hugged her bestfriend tears in her eyes.

"You look gorgous!"

"Thank ino. Its perfect! Thank you guys I wouldent have been able to do it with out you guys!" She said hugging her friend back. "I cant believe im getting married you guys!" A few tears gathered in her eyes and her mentor wiped them away.

"Brides arnt supposed to cry on there wedding day." She said with a smile.

"Well lets get you the rest of the way ready." Ino said taking her hand and guiding her to a chair to sit in. The table next to her was covered in cosmetics a curling iron and hundreds of bobby pins and clips. After 3 hours of her hair being yanked, twirled, braided and pinned up and her makeup done, she stood in front of the full lenght mirror in her room and barley recognized herself. She didnt get to look long before she was being dragged out the door and towards the field team 7 used to train on. It was decorated with chair lining the isle that led to an alter placed next to the gleeming lake. everything was perfect. Naruto stood at the start of the isle wait to escort her down. She had asked him to be the one to give her away since her parents had died a long time ago and he egerly agreed. She took his arm and tried to focus on her breathing.

"Hey dont worry, I know your nervous but you love him dont you?" He said.

"I love him with all my heart and wouldent want anyone else. But that doesnt make this any less scary." She said shakly. He nodded and looked at her with a soft smile.

"Im so happy you found the person you love the most. I always worried about you but you and kakashi found each other." He said still smiling down at her. She felt tears sting her eyes. She was glad she asked him. He was Her bestfriend, her brother.

"Thank you naruto. For everything."

The music started to play and her grip on his arm tightened a bit.

"You ready?" He asked. She nodded before they began to walk down the isle.

She looked up at the alter and saw all of her friends from the kohna 11 standing on either side. Her eyes moved over them before landing on kakashi. She looked him up and down and could have drooled at the sight of him in a suit, But what shocked her the most was the fact that his mask was not in place. When they came to the end naruto placed her hand in his and took his place to the side. The looked at each other for a moment before turning to a beaming tsunada. The cerimony went by quickly and soon came to an end.

"I now pronounce you Mr and Ms. Hitake. You may kiss the bride." She smiled.

They turned to each other and there were a few tears in her eyes and he smiled a smile at her that could have knocked her out. He cupped her face in his hands and gently press his lips to hers. The croud erupted in cheers and even though they wished it could be longer they ended the kiss but continued to look at each other a while longer. Without warning kakashi leaned over and scooped her up in his arms and more whoops and cheers came for the surounding people. He walked the back down the isle to a carriage and placed her on the seat before taking his place next to her. The carriage jolted forward and the two waved to everyone behind them. Sakura heard someone shout about the bouqette. She turned and tossed it behind her before they were to far. Looking back she saw hinata catch them at the last moment and naruto ran up and lifted her into his arms before kissing her. Sakura smiled and turned around and rested her head on kakashi's shoulder. Everything was perfect.

"Kakashi!" Sakura screamed from the kitchen. He booked it to her and saw her standing the holding het stomach and looking at the floor where there was a puddle of water.

"Whats the matter are you hurt?" He rushed to her side and she looked up at him with wide eyes.

"The baby is coming." Kakashi froze and sakura waiting for him to move but when he didnt she got slightly irritated.

"Well dont just stand there go get tsunada!" She yelled. He snapped out of space and helped her to the couch before he ran out the door to get tsunada. He ran into naruto about a block away and he told kakashi to go back to the house that he would get her. He nodded and headed back home to his wife. Within a few minuets tsunada, shizune and hinata were there. Shizune told kakashi to go outside and wait with naruto. He did as he was told closing the door behind him he took a seat next to naruto on the porch.

Tsunada had sakura laying on the mat that they brought, hinata was curently holding the screaming womans hand and shizune fetched warm water and lots of towels.

"Alright sakura I need you to push for me now ok."

Sakura nodded her head and her face twisted in pain and she screamed while she pushed.

Naruto and kakashi both turned and looked at the door with the first scream. Sasuke was walking by and saw the two sitting out front.

"Whats going on?" He asked but before either of them could answer another of sakuras scream came from inside. Sasukes eyes went wide with relization.

"Yea. Thats whats going on." Kakashi said. Sakura screamed something about kakashi and balls and he went white in the face. Naruto gave him a pat on the shoulder.

"Hey its just the pain talking I dont think she would actually casterate you." He said scarching the back of his head like kakashi usually did. Naruto's comment didnt help any, he turned whiter if that was even possible.

"One more push I can seethe crown." Sakura gave another hard push and tsunada freed the baby. She cut the umbilical cord before shizune took the baby to clean it. She handed the baby to sakura after wrapping it in a blanket.

"Meet your son." She said with a smile. Sakura looked down on him and smiled.

"Hi baby." She brushed his cheek with her finger and he grabbed it with his tiny hands. Suddenly pain went through her and her son was out of her arms.

"Looks like you have twins." Tsunada said. "Alright your going to have to push again for me alright."

Sakura pushed for another half hour before her second child finally came. Tsunada's hands went over her stomach to make sure there wasnt a third and when she was sure she went to tell kakashi he could come in. Shizune handed sakura her second child.

"Look at that a boy and a girl." Sakura looked up to shizune and smiled.

"Wait a second. Did you say a boy and a girl? Twins?" Kakashi looked at the nurse and then to sakura and hinata as the both held a bundle in there arms.

"Yes twins. Congratulations." She said walking towards the door. Kakashi went to sit beside sakura and hinata handed the boy to him. Naruto and sasuke came in then and saw that there were two bundles of blankets.

"Twins? Damn thats gonna be fun." Naruto said walking to hinata and wraping his arms around her waist.

"Whats there names?" Sasuke asked. Kakashi looked to his wife.

"Hmm... Well I was thinking Aiko for a girl." He nodded.

"I like the sound of that. what about our son?"

"Sayoran."

"Perfect." He looked down at the sleeping face of his son. "Hey sayoran." The baby opened its eyes and the left one was as green as his mothers while the right was a stormy grey like his own. The whisp of hair on his head was tinted silver like his. Sakura smiled at him.

"Would you like to hold your daughter?" He handed her sayoran and to aiko in his arms. Her eyes were already wide open and the same as her brothers except her left was grey and the right was green, oposite of her brothers. She had more hair than her brother and it was the same shade of pink like her mothers.

"There beautiful." Sakura whispered while looking at her son.

"Just as beautiful as there mother." Sakura looked at him and he leaned in to kiss her.

"I love you Ms. Hitake." She smiled into the kiss.

"I love you to Mr. Hitake."

They sat together for a while just looking at there children and each other before sakura fell asleep with her son in her arms and her head on kakashi's shoulder, and he with his daughter in his arms and his head on top of his wifes.


End file.
